Concern for a Tsundere
by Ceri Moriarty
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Arthur is sad. Francis doesn't like this, but there's not much he can do. Gakuen AU, same as Firework and Roma no Tomato, past USUK, not quite FrUK.


a/n: This is the first FrUK I've ever written, ever, which is strange, since they're (one of) my OTP. And it's not even really FrUK. They're just friends. _Honest_. (That might change later in the universe, but who knows?)

Disclaimer: Roses are red/Lilies are white/To these characters/I don't have the rights.

This is the same gakuen AU as Roma no Tomato and Firework. It's the same day, even, just a different time.

I assure you all, I don't mean to bash Al here. I love Al. (He's my country, after all.) He has his reasons. And they are good reasons. Arthur just doesn't know those reasons, which is why he's sad. Er, not sad. Angry. Yes, angry. Definitely. (Like I believe that.)

Imagine that they have accents. I wanted to write them in, but that kind of annoys me when I see it, so I didn't (because then I'd be a hypocrite, and no one likes a hypocrite). So you'll have to USE YOUR IMAGINATION!

Also, any French that you see here has been picked up from reading excessive quantities of fanfiction, so it might be wrong. Also, France refers to everyone as "cher" this or "cherie" that in my headcanon.

_Hetalia!_

Arthur sighed and stared at the glop that called itself food on his lunch tray.

This was pathetic. It was _Valentine's Day_, for crying out loud! The day specifically set aside to be with one's significant other!

The trouble was, Arthur's (now former) significant other had dumped him.

On Valentine's Day, the git.

Arthur pushed his tray aside and laid his head down on the table. Before he could _really_ start moping properly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up and his eyes met Francis's.

_Great_. Just when Arthur thought the day couldn't get any worse, it did.

"What do _you_ want, frog?" Arthur asked grouchily.

Surprisingly, Francis's answer did not consist of something highly inappropriate. Instead, his expression was one of—concern? No, it couldn't be—and he said, "I was simply curious if you were all right, cher. I—overheard your argument with cher Alfred—"

Arthur fixed him with a death glare (it seemed the bushy eyebrows were good for something after all). "You and the rest of the school, frog. 'S not that difficult to hear when Al talks."

"—and you were absent from your first class," Francis finished. "Which I thought was most unusual—you _never_ miss Theatre."

Arthur's glare intensified until it became a Glare, with a capital G. "I was reading in the library."

Francis scoffed. "A likely story, cher. It is more probable that you were _crying_ in the library, or perhaps some other place.

"I _was not_ crying," Arthur hissed. "Why would I, anyway? Stupid American git doesn't deserve tears."

Francis smiled and took a seat beside Arthur. "_Oui_, he clearly has no brain, to break up with his lover—"

"We never—!" Arthur denied indignantly.

Francis waved a hand in an attempt to calm Arthur down. "_Bien, bien_, his boyfriend, then. Anyway, he is obviously a moron, to break up with his boyfriend on Valentine's Day. Especially when the boy in question is _très magnifique_."

Automatically, Arthur smacked Francis upside the head. "Frog," he muttered. "Don't you dare pity me."

"But it is not pity, to state something that is true, _non_?" Francis pointed out.

Arthur flushed and smacked him again. "Git," he muttered. "I despise you."

"Je t'aime aussi, cher!" Francis sang. "Now eat your—on second thought, don't eat that. It looks worse than _your_ cooking!"

"My cooking's not that bad!" Arthur protested, not noticing the quick change of subject.

"_Oui_, it really is that bad," Francis corrected. "But never fear! I always bring my own lunch, and I am feeling generous today, so I will share with you!" He pulled a sealed container from his backpack, placed it on the table, and opened it. From it issued the most heavenly of smells.

"Like I'd eat _your_ cooking," Arthur grumbled.

He ate it anyway.

_Hetalia!_

a/n: In which Francis is concerned for Arthur's wellbeing and Arthur is a tsundere. Aww.

This isn't dedicated to anyone in particular, but I do hope that you liked it! Please, tell me what you thought of it! I really appreciate any and all feedback!

EDIT: Slight changes made to the French. Like I hope I've said before, I don't actually speak French and thus have picked up all I know from reading.


End file.
